A path planner may be used to determine one or more path plans for a vehicle to move over a work area from a first point to a second point, spaced apart from the first point. The work area may represent a field for growing a crop, a battlefield, or any other terrain. The work area may include one or more obstacles that may prevent, but need not prevent, a generally linear path from the first point to the second point. Accordingly, there is a need for a path planner and a method for applying path plan for the vehicle to navigate the work area.